


Days spent in the sun: HonoRinNico (Idiot trio collection)

by gamerkitty6274



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Movie Night, Multi, Popcorn, Roommates, Slice of Life, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Because we need more of these gay dorks. Feel free to send in requests, I'll do anything (probably nsfw as well if I can think of something). There'll be seperate warnings for the chapters with stuff like gore, death and heavy angst (also nsfw).1. Healthy eating2. Movie Night





	1. 1. Healthy Eating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeSayNosoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/gifts).



> It's my birthday tomorrow (the 17th) so happy birthday me I guess

Honoka looked around, her heart pounding. Hearing a slight rustling sound, she whipped round, clutching what she held behind her back, before relaxing. "Rin-chan!" She hissed to the other girl. "is the coast clear?"

"I-I think so!" the ginger stammered back. "She's gone... For now."

Honoka let out a whoop and switched the light back on, emptying her bag of bread on the coffee table and flopping down on the couch. "Finawwy! I fwort see wood newwa go sopping." she yelled through mouthfuls of bread. 

"I know, nya!" Rin exclaimed, splattering soup from her cupped ramen everywhere. "Umi-chan has influenced her too much..."

"Influenced who?" An all too familiar voice asked through narrowed red eyes. Rin shot a desperate glance at Honoka, and saw they thought the same thing.  _Shit._

"Um..."

"We..."

"What did I tell you two about healthy eating?!?!"

* * *

 


	2. 2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello y'all 
> 
> also please go chekc out my new original work thingy i kinda want some feedback idk

It's 1am when Nico woke up, her head on Honoka's stomach and her legs dangling off the edge of the couch, Rin clinging mercilessly to them as the credits of the last film (a rom-com? or another one of Rin's cat movies? She couldn't remember) rolled. She lifted her head, flicking bits of popcorn off of her hair and giving her pigtails a shake.

"Wake up, you lazy bastards." She flicked Honoka on the forehead, but the younger girl gave no reaction. Nico sighed. 

"I'll just have to carry you then!" She picked Honoka up first, and boy was she heavy (or Nico had noodle arms, but we all know that's impossible). Nico struggled to not bump into the wall as she stumbled her way to their bedroom, dumping the ginger on the bed with a dejected sigh, before flopping onto the bed alongside her. 

Rin would have to sleep on the couch tonight. She was far too lazy to carry her back too.


End file.
